Schooled: 2000-Something: Halloween Ball
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Coach Mellor intervenes when Ephram is too scared to go to the Halloween Masquerade Ball with Logan. Meanwhile, after a rival school plays a prank, Jeff, C.B., Lainey, and Emily decide to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"October 28, 2000-Something. Halloween was quickly approaching. Posters began appearing on the walls advertising a Halloween Masquerade Ball being held at Philadelphia's Stotesbury Mansion. The event was free open to the public. I, for one, really wanted to go, and so did my girlfriend."_

"Will you go to the Halloween Masquerade Ball with me?" Jeff and Emily asked each other at the same time. "Yes!"

_"However, there was a certain couple who was not on the same page."_

Ephram sat on the bleachers after school watching Logan practice shooting hoops. Coach Mellor walked into the gym.

"Okay, boys," Coach Mellor said. "I have to lock up the gym."

"Yes, Coach," Logan said.

Logan walked over to his boyfriend.

"Can you believe how much I got the BALL into the hoop?" Logan asked.

"Good job," Ephram said.

"I really need to go to a massage place," Logan said. "The BALLS of my feet hurt."

"There's a great place down the street from my house," Ephram said.

"Hey, Ephram," Logan said. "Where's your soccer BALL?"

"Why do you keep shouting that word?" Ephram asked.

"I want you to ask me to the ball," Logan replied.

"I'm not to into ballroom dances," Ephram said.

"But I am," Logan said.

"I don't want to go to some stupid ball," Ephram said.

"Why not?" Logan asked. "It'll be fun and romantic."

"I just don't want to flaunt our relationship to a bunch of strangers!" Ephram shouted. "Now if you want to go to the ball, be my guest! I'm not going!"

Ephram stormed out of the gym and Coach Mellor walked over to Logan.

"Are you okay?" Coach Mellor asked.

"Ephram basically just said that he doesn't want to be seen with me in public," Logan replied.

"Have you boys made your relationship public outside of the school?" Coach Mellor asked.

"Now that I think about it," Logan replied. "We've only ever been out to movies, restaurants where mostly William Penn Students eat, and each other's houses."

"It sounds like Ephram is scared," Coach Mellor said.

"I don't want him to be scared," Logan said. "I just want to be able to go to the ball with my boyfriend and have a good time."

Coach Mellor patted Ephram on the back.

"Don't worry," Coach Mellor said. "I'll help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Not only was Halloween coming up, but the big soccer game between the William Penn Quakers and the Lower Merion Aces was coming up on October 30. The Lower Merion High School decided to play a little prank on William Penn."_

Jeff, Emily, C.B., and Lainey stood in the hallway staring at a painting on the wall of an ace.

"That's pretty impressive," Lainey said.

"The student or students who did this must be street artists," Emily said.

"Back in Santa Barbara, whenever a rival school would play a prank, we'd play one back," Jeff said.

"I like that idea," Lainey said.

"Count me in," Emily said.

"Count me out," C.B. said.

"Come on," Jeff said. "We need you."

"You need me?" C.B. asked.

"Someone has to stand guard and drive the getaway vehicle," Lainey said.

_"So that night, we snuck over to the Lower Merion High School."_

As they stood outside, C.B. started to giggle.

"This is so exciting!" C.B. cheered. "I never do anything this bad! After this, let's go to a restaurant and skip out on the bill!"

"C.B.," Lainey said. "That's stealing."

"Or we could ding-dong-ditch someone!" C.B. said.

"Let's just focus on our prank," Emily said.

Lainey was able to open a window.

"Okay," Lainey said. "C.B., you stay out and keep a lookout. Jeff, Emily, let's do this."

_"We made our way throughout the school rearranging the classrooms. After rearranging every classroom, we snuck into the gym and filled it with soccer balls. This was possibly the best prank in history of high school pranks."_

The next morning, Jeff, Lainey, and C.B. sat in the teacher's lounge eating Long Johns. Emily walked into the lounge and turned on the TV.

"Guys," Emily said. "Our prank is on the news!"

"Faculty and staff arrived at the Lower Merion High School this morning to discover classrooms rearranged and the gym filled with soccer balls," a female reporter said.

Everyone shared a high five.

"We spoke to the chief of police and he gave this statement," the reporter said.

"We are taking this matter very seriously," the chief of police said. "This is an act of violence."

"An act of violence?" Lainey asked. "It was a harmless prank!"

"We will find the culprits!" the chief of police shouted. "We will bring them to justice!"

"Oh God!" C.B. screamed. "We're screwed!"

"Don't panic," Lainey said. "We just have to remember that this is all Jeff's fault!"

"I just wanted to hang up a poster of the Quakers!" Jeff shouted. "You were the one who wanted to rearrange the classrooms!"

"Yeah!" Emily shouted.

Principal Glascott walked into the lounge.

"Did you see the news?" Glascott asked.

"Yes," everyone said.

"You don't think it was someone from this school do you?" Glascott asked.

"I don't think so," Lainey replied.

"Me neither!" C.B. shouted.

"Why did you just shout?" Glascott asked.

"I'm excited for the game tomorrow!" C.B. shouted.

C.B. stood up and began cheering.

"Go, Quakers, go!" C.B. cheered. "Go, go, go! Go, team, go!"

"Okay," Glascott said in a weird tone. "I'll see you guys later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"Coach Mellor decided to have a talk with Ephram. So after school, he paid him a visit at the soccer field."_

Coach Mellor walked over to the soccer field where Ephram practiced his kicking.

"Ephram," Coach Mellor said, sitting on the bleachers. "I need to talk to you."

Ephram walked over and sat beside Coach Mellor.

"What is it, Coach?" Ephram asked.

"I heard what you said to Logan yesterday," Coach Mellor replied. "I know how scared you must be."

"How?" Ephram asked. "You're not gay."

"Let me rephrase it," Coach Mellor said. "I know you're scared."

"It was one thing coming out to the school and my parents," Ephram said. "But Logan's asking me to come out to a bunch of strangers."

"I'm not telling you how to live your life," Coach Mellor said. "But if you keep your sexuality bottled up, you won't be happy. And think of Logan. How does this affect him?"

"I guess I am being unfair to him," Ephram said. "He always goes along with what I want and I guess I haven't thought about what he wants. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"No you're not," Coach Mellor said. "It's okay to be scared."

"Thanks, Coach," Ephram said.

Ephram hugged Coach Mellor. Coach Mellor found himself hugging Ephram back. After the hug, Ephram got up and ran towards the school.

"I have to get to Logan!" Ephram hollered.

Ephram ran into the gym where Logan practiced shooting hoops.

"Logan!" Ephram shouted.

Logan turned around.

"Ephram," Logan said.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk," Ephram said. "I've been so selfish."

"It's okay," Logan said. "I know you're scared."

"I am," Ephram said. "But it's time I come out. So, Logan Mansfield, will you go to the Halloween Masquerade Ball with me?"

"Of course I will," Logan replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"We decided that the anger from the prank would pass. I mean, there was no proof that we were there."_

Jeff sat at his desk grading papers. Lainey then ran into the room.

"Jeff!" Lainey shouted. "We are screwed!"

"No we're not," Jeff said. "There's no proof we were there."

"I may have dropped my lipstick somewhere in the _Lower Merion High School_!" Lainey shouted.

"Lainey!" Jeff shouted.

"I'm sorry," Lainey said.

"Okay," Jeff said. "Maybe the lipstick just fell out in your car."

_"Later, Lainey and I watched the news in the teacher's lounge…"_

"Here's an update on the vandalism at _Lower Merion High School," _a female news anchor said. "A container of lipstick was discovered in the girls' bathroom. The container is being sent to forensics for tests."

Jeff and Lainey began to cry.

"We're screwed!" Jeff sobbed.

"Yes we are!" Lainey sobbed. "This is all your fault!"

"I wanted to hang up posters!" Jeff sobbed.

C.B. and Emily ran into the lounge.

"Did you hear?" Emily asked.

"Yes!" Lainey sobbed.

"We're going to jail!" C.B. sobbed.

"That is not going to happen," Jeff said.

"What do you mean?" Lainey asked. "They're going to find my fingerprints on that lipstick container."

"We can run away," Jeff said.

"Where?" Lainey asked.

"I have a cabin in Aspen," Emily said.

"We'll move to Aspen and change our names," C.B. said.

"But I don't want to do that," Lainey said. "I want to stay here."

"We vandalized a school!" Jeff shouted.

A female police officer walked into the lounge.

"I'll take that as a confession!" the officer shouted. "You four are under arrest!"

Lainey, Jeff, C.B., and Emily were each handcuffed and led out of the school. As they exited the building, the other teachers stood outside laughing.

"What the…" Lainey started to ask before turning around to see Jeff, C.B., and Emily laughing.

"Guys?" Lainey asked.

"Gotcha!" Jeff, C.B., and Emily shouted.

"What?" Lainey asked.

"This is a prank!" Jeff laughed.

"The entire police force, the faculty of _Lower Merion, _and the people at the news were in on it!" Emily laughed.

Everyone took off their fake cuffs.

"These are trick handcuffs!" C.B. laughed.

Lainey took off her handcuffs.

"So the whole prank we did was just part of an even bigger prank?" Lainey asked.

"Yep," C.B. said. "It was Coach Mellor's idea. But for some reason he didn't show."

Coach Mellor walked over to them.

"You were supposed to pick me up and none of you did!" Coach Mellor shouted.

"So you all pranked me?" Lainey asked.

Lainey began to laugh.

"That is awesome!" Lainey cheered. "You guys are the best!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"October 31, 2000-something. Halloween was finally here and it was time for the Halloween Masquerade Ball."_

Logan knocked on the front door of Ephram's house wearing a black tux with a red tie. Ephram opened the door wearing a Prince Charming costume.

"Whoa!" Logan exclaimed. "What a costume!"

"Like it?" Ephram asked.

"I love it," Logan replied.

"Thanks," Ephram said. "I was going for Chad Michael Murray in _A Cinderella Story_."

"Chad Michael Murray wishes he could be you," Logan said.

Ephram's mother came out with a camera.

"Let's get a picture," Ephram's mother said.

"Mom!" Ephram said. "You're embarrassing me!"

"One picture," Ephram's mother said.

"Fine," Ephram said.

Logan and Ephram put their arms around each other and Ephram's mother took a picture.

"You two have fun," Ephram's mother said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Baker," Logan said.

_As Logan and Ephram arrived at the ball, people stared at them. _

"Oh," Logan said. "They're staring. We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"We're not leaving," Ephram said. "Hey! My name is Ephram Baker and this is my boyfriend Logan Mansfield! If you have a problem with it, I don't care! I love him and he loves me!"

Logan and Ephram shared a kiss. A woman then walked up to them.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked. "Do you boys go to William Penn?"

"Yes," Ephram replied. "I'm on the soccer team and he's on the basketball team."

"Oh yeah," the woman said. "My daughter goes to that school. Congratulations on winning the game."

"Thanks," Ephram said.

"You two make a cute couple," the woman said.

Jeff and Emily walked over to them wearing masks.

"Hey, Little Brother," Emily said. "Where's your mask?"

"We didn't bring masks," Logan said.

"It's a masquerade," Jeff said. "You're supposed to hide your face behind a mask."

"Actually," Ephram said. "I'm done hiding my face behind a mask. I want the world to see me with my boyfriend."

_"Logan and Ephram danced together throughout the night. They both were very happy, especially Ephram. For him, it felt good to finally be out of the closet."_

Emily and Jeff danced together throughout the night.

_"As for Emily and me, we had a wonderful time, and a romantic night afterward. However, that's another story." _

**THE END **


End file.
